


A Lazy Christmas

by criesoffandoms



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Decorating Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, animal onesies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesoffandoms/pseuds/criesoffandoms
Summary: Gon and Killua chill out in animal onesies and bake cookies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, even though I don't celebrate Christmas, I love how festive it feels! Happy Holidays! Here's your present!
> 
> Gon's onesie: https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41giR96eTpL._SY300_.jpg
> 
> Killua's onesie: http://www.cosypajamas.com/uploadfile/products/20120808/Adult-Cat-Onesie-pajamas.jpg
> 
> Sorry for the rushed ending, I wanted to get it done, and out as quick as possible, also, this hasn't been beta-read, so sorry for any mistakes.

Snow softly falling, covering the city in a white, fluffy blanket of chills and symbolic festivities. Inside a small, but cozy home, decorated with a plethora of Christmas decorations, laid two young adults. Intertwined with one another, the onesie wearing adults cuddled to store warmth, and to bring happiness to the other. One, a dog, the other a cat, as their gazes often switched from the Christmas themed movies, to each other, then back to the movies.

  
Killua Zoldyck, a former assassin still warming up to the idea of love and kindness, and Gon Freecss, a man who is friendly and wishes the best for everyone. They shifted against each other, trying to get closer. Killua, between Gon's legs, and nuzzled up against his toned chest. Gon, arms wrapped firmly around Killua, one hand roaming around Killua's fluffy hair, the other rubbing and making circles on his clothed back. Humming softly, Killua changed his point of view, from the cheesy movie, to his amazing boyfriend. Feeling like the luckiest guy on the planet, Killua began to stare, taking in his boyfriend's beauty at hand. A small bit of stubble laid bare on Gon's chin, his face, a bit chubby, but still looking perky. And his chocolate eyes, feeling like a newly lit, warm camp fire, amber glistening. He always felt so warm, his eyes displaying multiple emotions, arraying from happiness, to mischief, to even determination. It's rare to catch Gon at a sadden state, but whenever it happened, it happened hard and swift. Gon didn't tend to hold grudges, unless person/people had done something horrible and disgusting.

  
"Hey, Gon?" Killua asked, a question developing in his mind.

  
"Hm?" Gon's gaze, that was fixated on the screen, now on Killua, who was below him.

  
"Why are we in animal themed onesies?" A look of displeasement was placed on Killua's face, but hints of amusement and mischief were sprawled out, becoming more prominent as he stared at his lover.

  
"Mito-san and I used to do this all the time on Christmas. Why, do you not like it?" Gon's face fell a bit, the tint of happiness was slowly fading away, a frown being placed on his lips. He was worried, if he was being honest. Did Killua not like this tradition? Was it weird?

  
"No! No, that's not what I was saying at all! They're pretty," Letting a small chuckle flow out from his mouth, Killua continued. "Pretty great, I was just wondering."

  
Letting out a sigh of relief, Gon's previous disappointed face, transformed into his usual joyous self. He was a bit concerned, because he didn't want to lose his little fluffy boyfriend. After a few minutes of relaxing, and the movie coming to a close, Gon's stomach gurgled a bit, rumbling as a sign to feed it.

  
"Hungry, are we?" Killua teased, soft chuckles came out of his mouth.

  
"Yes, yes I am. What do you want?" Gon asked, softly kissing the top of Killua's forehead, before pulling the cat hood over his face. Getting off the couch, with protests from his cat-like friend, Gon finally accomplished getting off the couch, turning around to face his best friend, who looked absolutely adorable in his cat onesie. Hands on his hips, Gon's small gaze, turned into a full on stare, gawking at Killua's beauty.

  
"Hm..Cookies? I can help you make it." Killua asked, knowing that he had small knowledge on how to make cookies from when he stayed at Gon's house for a while when he ran away from home. Killua had a dark past, everyone knew about it at this point, but they didn't know about all the abuse, all the pain and suffering he went through as a child. Many people would have gotten scared by the fact that he was an assassin, but not Gon, that only made him more interested, if he could be more interested in Killua at that point when they were younger. Gon accepted Killua's dark and cold past, and tried to rewrite his life to make it much more enjoyable, and Killua loved Gon for it. Killua loved all of Gon's comfort, how Gon accepted and loved every piece of him, it made Killua feel like he could love again.

  
"Yeah! But I don't know if I have milk to make the cookies since we drank it all. Or icing, we may have to go to the store and buy some things. Come on, let's go." Gon pulled over his doggie hood, turning around as he slipped on some slippers that were next to the couch, and started to walk to the closet next to the door. Fishing for a heavy coat, Gon found a black trench coat, squeezing it on as it hugged his figure. He looked over, noticing that his boyfriend had not moved from his spot on the couch.

  
"Killua? You coming?" Gon asked, tilting his head to the side innocently, his dog ears following his movements as they swung a bit.

  
"Gon!" Killua hissed, eyes squinting. "Are we seriously going out like this?"

  
"Yeah! why not, Killua? It seems fun!" Gon explained, confused why Killua would get so defensive.

  
"People will stare! Jeez, you know no embarrassment..." Killua stated. "It's not normal to go out and shop in a onesie in the middle of winter!"

  
"Well...what IS normal anyway? It's fine Killua!" Gon said, walking over to his beloved and grabbing his bare, bony hands. Pulling him up and walking him to the door, already fetching Killua's jacket and slippers.

  
"No! I'm not going out like this!" Killua said, crossing his arms and raising his head, turning it to the side and away from Gon.

 

 

 

 _____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Killua didn't know how he ended up in the middle of a local grocery store, in a cat onesie, shopping for icing and other decorative items for cookies, with his dog onesie wearing boyfriend in dog slippers, at five in the afternoon, on Christmas Day. It was extremely embarrassing. Killua suspected that he was subjected to Gon's famous, 'puppy dog stare', with a bunch of begging and him being stubborn. As Killua walks side by side with his companion, Killua feels an irk on the back of his mind, trying to remind him of something important..

 

"Hey, Killua? I forgot to say this earlier, but Merry Christmas!" Gon said out of the blue, his voice obviously highlighting Christmas Joy.

 

"Yeah, me too. Merry Christmas Gon," Killua said, a soft smile appearing on his lips, then quickly fading away after he remembered the important thing. _"Dammit, I forgot to give Gon his Christmas present! And I was planning on a huge surprise too...Maybe I can give it to him tonight? After we finish the cookies, and everything."_

 

As Gon continued to push the cart, a silence fell upon both of them, but it was natural, it felt comfortable. No conversation needed, it was enough to just bask in each others presence. Once they got to the candy/sweets aisle, Killua's eyes lit up, it was like a child getting what they wanted on Christmas, or their birthday. He felt at home wherever sweets were presented. Killua had a massive sweet tooth, and being in this aisle was magic. Speeding up his walk, and getting some distance from him and Gon, he started to grab all the chocolate he could, with the addition of some Pocky boxes if he ever felt mischievous in the future. Gon let a small chuckle as Killua turned back to him, chocolate bars, bags, Pocky sticks, lollipops, and more. He noticed the childish, yet hopeful look in Killua's beautiful, enticing sapphire eyes. Gon let a small sigh, and nodded his head, agreeing to buy it for Killua. Gon was serious putty in Killua's hands. He'd do anything to make his lover happy.

 

"Now, what we were really here for, Killua." Gon smiled, rolling his eyes playfully.

 

"Hey! This was a necessity!" Killua pouted, walking over to the cart and dropping all the chocolate in it. He'd pay for it, for sure.

 

"I'm not doubting you, Killua. If you didn't have chocolate, you'd be a cranky Killua, wouldn't you." Gon said, kissing the top of Killua's forehead, before poking his nose, and smiling brightly. "And if you're cranky, Killua, you won't give me any cuddles or kisses." Gon said with a pout.

 

"Cut that out, you idiot! You're embarrassing me, we're in public!" Killua said, feeling a tingle run up his spine, through his body, up to his face, making it flush with intense color.

 

"But I'm your idiot." Gon stated, his face going all innocent.

 

"J-Jeez! You have no shame at all!" Killua pulled his cat hood over his face, trying to the best of his abilities to cover the huge blush. "You just can't say these out of the blue!" He said, voice shaking a bit with embarrassment.

 

"Hm? Why not?" Gon said, voice laced with confusion.

 

"B-Because! It's embarrassing! If I kiss you, will you be quiet!" Killua hissed, raising his hood a bit, seeing Gon's frantic nod.

 

Murmuring playful insults under his breath, Killua looked to each side of him, past Gon, and behind him, trying to see if someone were watching. Noticing the all clear, Killua quickly kissed Gon on the lips, it was more like a peck, rather than a kiss.

 

"Killua!" Gon whined. "That wasn't a kissss!"

 

"I'll give you more if we make it home and I haven't combusted from embarrassment by then." Killua stated, raising his finger to point at Gon menacingly.

 

"W-Wait! You can combust..?! Killua! You should have told me that before!" Gon said, his tone changing from whining, to genuine concern and worry.

 

"What..? Gon, it was a joke." Killua stated, face palming as his pulled his hood back a bit, making it rest on his pure white, fluffy hair instead of his face.

 

"Oooh! That makes more sense." Gon said, voice filling with relief and realization.

 

Shaking his head as he looked up to see Gon laughing it off, sheepishly putting a hand behind his head. Killua chuckled a bit as he turned around, started to walk to the icings, sprinkles, etc. Grabbing all that suited his and Gon's interests, Killua returned to the cart, hands full once again from assorted sweets and decorative edible things.

 

"Wow! Way to go Killua! I think we've got everything!" Gon smiled softly as he began to read off everything they had. "We now have icing, sprinkles, milk, etc." Once Gon was done, he called Killua over to his side, and started pushing the cart to the checkout area.

 

 

 

 _____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Setting up the supplies on their kitchen counter, Gon cracked his knuckles and looked over at Killua, who was snacking on a chocorobo, his favorite snack, and sitting on the kitchen bar, seemingly like he was too lazy to do anything.

 

"Killua? Are you gonna help?" Gon asked.

 

"Yeah, I will. But why did you make us go out like this?" Killua asked, it was a rhetorical question, but he suspected Gon would answer anyway.

 

"Because, It's fun to go out in your PJ's. And, you save time by not changing out of the clothes you use to go out with!" Gon smiled, it was a naive smile, but it was as bright as ever.

 

"That IS true.." Killua muttered, jumping off the kitchen bar, and over to groceries, grabbing some sugar, flour, etc. He started on making the cookies base, deciding to make regular cookies instead of any other kind.

 

"I'll make Hot Chocolate!" Gon squealed, excited that he and his best friend were cookie such desserts. Gon shuffled across the marble floor, reaching up on the cupboard above him. Grabbing the mix and some marshmallows and whip cream, he set his supplies on the counter.

 

"Milk or water?" Gon asked.

 

"Hm, water." Killua said.

 

Nodding at his answer, Gon grabbed a kettle from the draw beneath him, and started to boil some water. Seeing Killua putting the cookies in oven, a devious plan started to form in his mind. Grabbing the whip cream next to him, he called for Killua. Seeing him turn around to face him, Gon shot some whip cream. Watching Killua's face turn from confusion turn to anger, turned to mischief, and wiping the whip cream from his face to the floor, Killua slowly raised his arm and grabbed the flour next to him, grabbing a handful, and speedily throwing it on Gon. Laughing at how Gon's caramel tan skin turned pure white, such as his, and at how Gon started to laugh. 

 

Killua saw Gon turning on the facet and grabbing a handful of water. Instincts started to kick in, and before Gon could throw the water, Killua grabbed a plate from a dish rack, and used it as a shield. Hearing the water splash on the floor, Killua started to walk, but his foot slipped on the water, he began to fall. Body subjecting to gravity as his body inched towards the floor. But before he could brace for impact, he felt a strong, clothed arm break his fall, letting Killua dangle a could feet from the floor. Opening his eyes that he unconsciously closed, and saw a flour covered Gon holding him in dip. But before he could stop it, Gon threw some flour right back at Killua, laughing at how messy Killua looked. Killua took in Gon's loud laugh, it was mesmerizing. Killua started to chuckle, then that chuckle turned into a full on laugh. Before they knew it, they were laughing, Gon was holding Killua in a dip, in a messy kitchen, and themselves, a mess as well. Pulling Killua back on his feet, Gon used his thumb to caress Killua's cheek, and started to lean in. Killua leaned in as well, wrapping his arms around Gon's neck. The kiss was soft, subtle, not wanting, or needing, or lusting. It felt natural, it felt like home, not that Killua even knew what home was like, before he met Gon.

 

Pulling away slowly, they stared in each other's eyes, getting lost and losing track of time. And before they knew it, the timer for the cookies was finished. Snapping them out of their dazes. Softly laughing, Gon let go of Killua's waist hesitantly. He never wanted to let go, or be out of his boyfriend's presence, but he had to. Walking to the front of oven he opened the door slightly, and already knew the cookies were perfect, just like his boyfriend.

 

Taking out the cookies, he ordered Killua to grab all the decorative items, and Gon went over to the kettle, turning off the kettle, and grabbing some cups. Putting the mix into said cups, and adding the water, Gon added a decent amount of whip cream, and marshmallows in his cup, and an enormous amount of whip cream and marshmallows in Killua's cup. Putting the cups away, he walked over to the counter that had the cookies at. 

 

Grabbing some icing, Killua started to decorate one of the cookies. Hands slow and firm, he started to trace out the cookie in blue icing before filling it in, grabbing some white sprinkles and scattering them around the blue icing. He set down the blue icing, and went for the green one. Using a small tip to pour out the icing, he started to make little trees. Then, at the bottom of the cookie, he used white icing to signify snow on the floor. He did it for all the other cookies that were his, except for one. He first used white icing to fill in the cookie, then black icing to write 'Killua' then used red icing for a heart underneath his name, then went back to black, and wrote Gon's name underneath the heart.

 

Gon started to decorate his cookies, but they ended up being really poorly made, and caused a mess everywhere. They made a mush of black, green, blue, red and white, using the same colors that Killua used. But he saw a cookie that stood out against the rest, and it was the Killua heart Gon cookie. It made his heart melt. He decided to do the same premise, but switched the names around, so that Gon was first, and Killua was under the heart.

 

After terribly decorating the cookies, cleaning up the kitchen, and themselves , the two men cuddled against the soft, black couch. Cookies and Hot Chocolate sitting on the table in front of them, when Killua remembered something important. Suddenly getting up, and losing the warmth he previously had, Killua shot over to their bedroom, leaving a confused Gon in the midst of a movie.

 

Killua started to rummage through his clothes drawer, when his fingers grazed over something smooth and silky. Recognizing the familiar feeling, Killua's bony fingers grabbed the present, pulling it out of the drawer, and raising it in front of his face, admiring the baby blue box, with a silk dark forest green ribbon. Clutching the present in his hand as he quickly shuffled out from the room, and walked over to his boyfriend, standing in front, and raising the arm with the gift in it.

 

"Gon, I'm not good with mushy stuff, b-but.." Killua took a deep breath. "I got you this present because of how much I love you, and it's specially crafted, so I hope you like it. Merry Christmas." Killua said, his voice shaking with anticipation as he gave the gift to his beloved. Pushing all the negative thoughts away, not to be thought about.

 

"That's funny, cause I got you a gift too!" Gon smiled, taking the gift and opening it. Inside, was a silver necklace. At the end, held a small circle with the letters K and G on each end of it, and a plus sign in the middle. It was supposed to symbolize how they got along so well, and how they'd be together forever. Gon let out a small gasp, immediately took out the necklace, and put it on, looking up at Killua with extreme gratefulness and love. "K-Killua..! Thank you so much!" Gon said, his voice filled to the brim with happiness.

 

Taking out his own gift, Gon pulled from his pocket, a black, velvety box. Putting the box Killua gave him away, Gon started to speak, getting up and standing in front of Killua.

 

"Killua, I'm really glad I got to know you..You're, you're just the best. I don't know what my life would be like without you. You're the main reason I get up out of bed each and everyday. You accompany me on so many things, and you're the speck in my life that lights up everything. Without you, I don't know what I'd do. You're the other half of me, the yin to my yang, night to my day, moon to my sun. You're my everything, and I want to continue loving, and appreciating everything you do. Killua Zoldyck," Getting down on one knee, Gon's hands started to shake as he slowly opened the box, showing a gold band, with the letters ILY engraved in the middle of it. It softly laid in the velvet on the inside, not knowing how meaningful it could actually be. "Will you marry me?"

 

Speechless, that's what Killua was. Tears threatening to spill as he quickly covered his mouth, frantic nods of approval were the only way he could speak without breaking down.

 

"Y-Yes! Yes, yes yes! A thousand times yes!!" Killua cried out taking the band out of the box and slowly sliding it on his ring finger, afraid it was a piece of glass, and that it would break any second, just like he would. Jumping up and down, Killua tackled Gon to the floor, laying on top of him as he started to kiss every part of Gon's face. Bliss and happiness is all that Killua could feel. The brightest smile was stapled down on his face, he was smiling so wide, it started to hurt.

 

"I love you Freccss, so fucking much." Killua smiled, small hiccups and sobs leaving his tear stained face, smothering it into Gon's now cleaned, dog onesie.

 

"I love you too Zoldyck." Gon replied. "And you call me the embarrasisng one.

 

"Oh, shut up." Killua mumbled, his voice being muffled by Gon's clothing. Inexpressible feelings arose within him. Gon just chuckled, not planning on moving from the ground anytime soon.


End file.
